Back at it
by DontLetGoCaptainCanary
Summary: A breach appears and someone comes to kill Sara Lance, what happens when the figure appears again to kill the team. Will they survive or will she find a way to save them from her grave?


**_Post-pone Time Bureau. Don't hate me but Jax and Stein and are alive and Wally and Zari are not on the Waverider._**

 ** _[Third]_**

Almost everyone was alseep on the Waverider. Sara was in the Captains Quarters looking over some files about her teammates, she doesn't trust anyone, at least not anymore. Sara stood up and started to leave the study to get a drink but a blue portal appeared on the middle of the bridge. Sara figured it was Barry but after several minutes no one came through which made her panic a little.

"Hello? Who's there?"

That's when the worst thing imaginable happened. Someone from the other side of the portal threw a knife at Sara. Aimed right at her heart. She gasped and fell to her knees. Sara got a closer look of the figure before he leaped back into the portal.

"Hele..."

she didn't finish the sentence because the darkness ate her alive.

 ** _Several hours later. [Mick]_**

Mick woke up and something felt wrong, it was quiet. There was no arguing or captain yelling for everyone to get up. That's when he thought of it _Alexia._

Mick quickly threw the sheets over him and grabbed his heat gun than threw his outfit on. He left his room to go check out the bridge first.

When he got there he saw something horrible. _Blood._ There was blood everywhere. All over the walls, ceiling and study and on the floor...layed Captain Lance.

Mick sprinted over to her, Sara's eyes were open and she had a knife in her hands.

"No Sara I can't loose you too I already lost Snart."

Mick couldn't help it. He leaned against one of the walls and started to sob.

 ** _[Ray]_**

Ray was woken up by punching and sobbing, Ray grabbed his exo-suit and put it in his pocket and left his room, he ran into Nate on the way to the bridge.

"Nate, Nate... PSHHHH!"

Nate turned around and looked at Ray.

"You hear that also?"

"Yeah, it seems to be coming from the bridge."

Ray and Nate started to walk to the Bridge when they both stopped and gulped. _Blood._ There was blood everywhere. Mick was in one of the corners with silent tears running down his face and that's when they saw it. Sara, she was on the floor eyes wide open. A knife right in her heart. Ray ran over to Sara and landed on his knees and started to sob. Nate was so surprised by the death he fainted.

 ** _[Sara]_**

Sara watched her teammates cry, scream and punch the wall at her death, she was in between life and death. She has been here before but doesn't remember. That's when someone came from the shadows.

"Wow Sara, what is this your forth or fifth time dying?"

Sara smirked at the deceased crook.

"It's good to see you too Leonard."

He smirked and sat next to her.

"I feel bad for Mick, he lost another person he deeply cared for."

Sara chuckled sadly and turned her attention to Snart.

"Yeah, he will be fine though. They all will be fine without me. At least Mallus cannot hurt the team through me anymore."

"Yeah, Sara who killed you?"

"Leonard, I-I... I dunno? It's like I forgot or something."

Sara and Snart stopped talking when Amaya came in covering her mouth and rubbing her eyes to stop tears from coming out.

"Snart I just wanted to say you're one hell of a thief and I really missed you."

"I know, but you see before you go back to life I want you to meet someone."

Snart pulled out his phone and someone appeared down the hall.

"Laurel?"

"SARA!"

Sara jumped into Laurels arms and they held on tight like they were never going to let go.

"I miss you."

"I missed you too Sara."

Laurel wiped away a tear from Sara's face. In the background Snart was smiling like a idiot.

"Sara, I have to go but I want you to know I love you and we will see each other again."

"What do you mean! We're both dead, we can be together again."

"Sara, you're going to come back alive we all know that's true. They can't beat Mallus without you. I love you sis."

Laurel disappeared like a ghost and Sara fell to her knees crying. Snart ran to her aid and she hugged him for her dear life.

"I-I..."

"Shhh, it's going to be ok Assassin."

She smiled slightly against his parka and gave him a muffled response.

"Crook."

He looked up at her and brought her chin up so he could look into her icy eyes which he loved. He kissed her. First it was soft but than when their tounges met, If she could describe the feeling she would say it felt like Mixing Chromic Acid with Alcohol. They could explode or create poisonous fumes. That's what they are though.

The kiss stopped when Sara saw that same portal open in the middle of the Waverider. Sara didn't want them to get killed as well.

The figure who came out of the breach ( _just figured out what they are called from Snart.)_ was wearing all black like a ninja. The figure stabbed Rory right in the leg and something unexpected happened. Snart and Sara screamed so loud that the team heard. They turned around to them with shocked eyes.

Sara didn't know what was going on but she went up to the figure and held them against a wall.

"You-you don't have it in you."

"Yeah, yeah I do."

Sara snapped their neck and they dissolved into nothing.

Everyone was staring at Snart and Sara with wide eyes.

"Oh hey, guys. Why am I alive again?"

Snart questioned himself when no one answered his question he shrugged and started to walk to Sara.

"How are we alive?"

"I have...no idea."


End file.
